


Jesters & Kings

by Salmon_I



Series: Jesters & Kings [1]
Category: Love Mode
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: "He with his mature attitude, me with my bratty pride...the atmosphere between us hasn't changed at all..."What if Katsuki's answer to Jin's offer at the end of their arc was No?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What started me thinking was the fact that all of us who write them as a pairing - me included - always take for granted that Katsuki takes Jin's offer of being a pageboy for the B&B and the two remain lovers. I thought - what if Katsuki didn't take the offer? And the story evolved from there.

 

_"He with his mature attitude, me with my bratty pride...the atmosphere between us hasn't changed at all..."_

 

  
Katsuki awoke to silken sheets against his naked skin, the familiar aches of the morning after with his male lover, and an opulent - but empty - hotel bedroom. Why was it he was never drawn to lovers who stayed to wake with him? He wondered briefly before shaking off the question. The answer was simple enough. Such things were for true romances, and had no place in relationships based on convenience.

There was a letter addressed to him on the nightstand, but he left it until he'd showered and dressed in the clothes left out for him. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. Taped to the bottom was a large pendant necklace made of white gold and diamonds. Katsuki sighed heavily as he removed it from the paper and fastened it around his neck. "Tossing me aside so soon...ne, Noe?"

 

  
Not long ago his life could have taken a very different turn. He'd abandoned being a gigolo for a wealthy businesswomen when he'd met Jinnai Kuniaki - the number 2 seme host at the B&B - a high class men-only date club. For the first time in his entire life he'd fallen head over heels in love. He thought he'd been accepted into the B&B to be trained by Jin to be a host, but it all turned out to be a lie. A punishment for breaking into the B&B set up by Jin and the Owner's brother.

Somehow, though, it had led to him spending a single night of passion in the arms of none other than Jinnai Kuniaki himself. That was something he still couldn't explain. Why had he slept with him? Had it been no more than a whim? Or - even worse - pity?

A part of him had wanted to believe - and perhaps to some extent did believe - that it meant the other man did care for him in some capacity. So when the next morning he'd offered him a position at the B&B - as a pageboy - he'd been tempted. Sorely tempted. He'd be around Jin everyday. See him; hear him. For so little he'd been willing to be a host and sleep with other men. But that had been before he'd known his 'training' had been a lie. A cruel joke he'd been fool enough to fall for. Was this offer no more than another joke?

"So do you really love me?" He'd demanded. And when Jin had not replied, he'd walked.

Pride.

His damn bratty pride.

 

  
His 'training' turned out to be rather useful. Apparently now that his manners were no longer so "common" - as Jin had once called them - his ability to win wealthy lovers had improved. No longer caring if those lovers were female or male opened new venues as well. He was climbing to the heights of the consort world. Noe was his latest conquest. A wealthy politician with a love of wine and rich food, his gifts were usually pragmatic. Clothes, food; furniture. He only sent trinkets when he felt guilty. If he missed dinner, or a planned event, or forgot to call. He'd done none of those things. He'd overheard snippets of conversations, lately, about Noe's family pressuring him to marry. He'd thought he'd had a few more months left, but with the sudden gift of the necklace he had a feeling his time was much shorter. He had to find a new prospect soon. Perhaps even at the party Noe had promised to take him to the next night. He may as well spare Noe the need to ask him to leave by finding someone to leave with. Quickly.

 

  
"Isn't it hurting you're neck? It must weigh a ton." Touma teased him when he sat down to get a drink at the bar.

Katsuki flushed, realizing he'd forgotten to hide the pendant inside his shirt. "No, it's fine." He muttered.

"What did Noe do now?" Touma asked him, turning to fill Amagai's drink.

If there was one thing you couldn't claim, it was that Touma was a bad listener. "Ah...nothing. That's the problem."

Touma arched an eyebrow. "Too bad. I figured he'd be good for at least six months."

Katsuki's lowered his eyes to his drink, swirling the liquid about in it's cup. "So did I."

"So, what are you going to do?" Amagai asked him.

He found himself unable to meet Amagai's gaze as he answered. "Find someone else. Soon. At the party at Royal Gates tomorrow night, perhaps."

Though he'd never said it, Katsuki had always had the feeling Amagai had been displeased by his return to the consort world. That he'd have preferred to see him working as a pageboy for the B&B rather than flittering through high-class lovers. Yet his relationship with Eiko had never been a point between them. A part of him wanted to ask why, but figured he'd never give him a real answer. Only say that it was his life. Another part of him worried he would answer - and if he did, he didn't know what he'd say.

"I see..." Amagai replied, and let the subject drop.

 

  
The truth was, Amagai was displeased with the way Katsuki was running his life now. His relationship with Eiko - though just as much a relationship of convenience as the ones he was in now - had been far more innocent in many ways. Eiko had sought him out, accepted him as he was. Had put him up in her flat. A live-in lover.

Katsuki had sought out Noe, who kept Katsuki in hotel rooms far away from where he lived. Who gave him gifts and presents, and expected him to behave in certain ways. Like a consort... and he was a consort. A far better one than he could have been before - thanks to Jin.

And what had happened between Jin and Katsuki? They'd shared a bed, he knew that. Knew he'd even offered him a job as a pageboy at the B&B. Yet, inspite of his professed love for the host, Katsuki had turned it down. In a sense, he'd rejected Jin. Though he wasn't sure Katsuki realized it.

He had a feeling it was a rejection Jin had not expected - why would he get Aoe's signature if he had? The host's feeling for his Kohai were a mystery to Amagai. What few questions or comments about Katsuki he's made in Jin's presence were met with non-committal replies.

"Hey, King." Jin greeted him when he showed up at the B&B.

"Jin..." He sighed, always having hated that title.

"Owner wants to see you. Seems there's a schedule conflict tomorrow night. One of your regular's events got moved up, and it conflicts with the party at the Royal Gates."

Amagai froze. "I take it you'll be taking up whatever one I decide against?"

"Only fair, right?" Jin arched an eyebrow.

He couldn't help but think of Katsuki going to the Royal Gates party with Noe, and with the intention of finding a new lover. How would he feel seeing Jin there? What would Jin think, seeing Katsuki on Noe's arm? In the role he'd unwittingly groomed him for? "...I wouldn't want to disappoint a regular..." The words were out of his mouth before he'd thought them through.

"Well, I guess that means I'll be going to the party at the Royal Gates. I'm sure it'll be as boring as ever."

"You might be surprised." Amagai told him, escaping into the staff elevator. He wasn't sure whether what he'd just done was a stroke of genius, or something he'd come to regret.

 

  
Katsuki studied the suit Noe had left out for him. He'd promised to meet him there, claiming his meeting had gone late. He was going to be late leaving himself if he didn't hurry and dress, but still he found himself lingering, staring at the suit hanging on the closet. He didn't like it. Not that that mattered, given his situation. Noe had given it to him for him to wear, and usually he didn't question that. It was part of the game. But if he planned on finding someone else tonight...

He opened up his suitcase, going through his clothes, trying to find something good enough for the party. He hesitated when he came across a carefully kept clothing box, then slowly opened it. Inside, folded neatly, was the suit Jin had given him as a gift - supposedly for completing his training. A suit for him to wear for his first job. Of course, none of that had been real, so he still wasn't sure about the meaning of the gift. Like the reason Jin had slept with him, it was a mystery. He began to close the lid, then stopped.

He hadn't worn it once since the first time. Had even thought of leaving it behind in his room when he left. But at the last moment he found himself unable to give it up and had placed it in his bag. He eyed the suit critically. If it was good enough for Jin's tastes...

 

  
Jin sat bored, sipping from his champagne glass. The party was about as exciting as watching paint dry, but a job was a job. His customer stood nearby, chatting away with a group of other guests at the party. He scanned the room one last time, in a vain attempt to find something interesting to watch. He found his eyes pausing on a familiar suit, clothing an even more familiar body.

Katsuki didn't see him at first, he was on the arm of a slightly pudgy man in a suit who was greeting a group of other guests. He only introduced him to his companions briefly before returning to whatever the point of the conversation was. Katsuki seemed to be paying very little attention to it, though he nodded at intervals. His eyes were scanning the room carefully, looking for something.

That was when their eyes met, and Katsuki froze, obviously missing one of his timed nods, because his companion turned to him, asking a question. Yanking his eyes from Jin's he turned back, obviously apologizing and nodding his agreement to the next few questions. Even from a distance, Jin could see the embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks. Having satisfied the group that he was sorry and agreed with them, Katsuki spared one more nervous glance his way. Jin smirked, watching him as he moved off from the group with his companion. "Well... perhaps tonight won't be so boring after all..."

  
_To Be Continued..._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"That low, polished voice. The fragrance is Armani. I remember his warmth, the feel of his lips. No matter what ...I want this man."_

  
Parties with Noe were all the same. The man didn't like too much deviation in his life. Katsuki's responsibility at the functions he attended with his lover were simple enough. Look attractive, and agree with whatever Noe said. If asked, Katsuki would admit he didn't find either task overly hard to do. It had gotten to the point that he didn't really have to listen to Noe's words, just the inflections of his voice. He'd nod and murmur assent at regular intervals, freeing his mind to wander elsewhere.

In the months that they'd been together, he'd messed up very few times. And his recovery was usually rather swift and smooth. But when he'd found himself looking into Jin's eyes after all this time, he was rooted to the spot. He didn't even realize for a moment that Noe had asked him if he was alright. Dragging himself back to the group surrounding him he'd quickly apologized, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing so rather clumsily.

As if sensing his discomfort, Noe ended the conversation, moving them off through the crowd of other party guests. Katsuki found himself risking one last glance in the host's direction, only to find his eyes unwaveringly upon him. He felt self-conscious, his hand reaching up to toy with the pendant necklace Noe had given him nervously.

"Are you alright, my dove?" Noe asked, sounding worried. "It's not all like you to be so rude as to phase out during a conversation."

It didn't say much for Noe's intelligence, Katsuki reflected, that he didn't realize that that was exactly what he did during most of the conversations at the events they attended. "I'm very sorry. I glanced up and... I thought I saw someone I knew." He excused.

"Truly? Who?" Noe was curious, a frown sagging his face.

As he'd never introduced him to any of his friends, as the only ones he'd truly call such were Amagai and Touma, Noe knew well that anyone he saw at a party like this would mostly likely be an old lover. Knowing that given Noe's personality, he might leave the party rather than risk any kind of confrontation, he quickly shook his head. "As it turns out, I was mistaken. I am sorry, Noe-san. It will not happen again."

He took a deep breath, determined to keep that promise. Why should he allow Jin of all people to affect him like that? He wasn't at all the same naive boy who'd followed him into the B&B. Jin's training had changed him, and the years as a consort that followed his time with the man had only served to alter him further. The way he'd humiliated himself for Jin's amusement was nothing but a fading memory. Surely he couldn't still have feelings for him... could he?

He frowned at his own indecisiveness, and tried to push such thoughts out of his mind. They were a moot point. Jin was a part of his past. He was at the party tonight to see to his future. To find a fresh prospect. It was best to simply have nothing to do with the host, and to disconnect himself from anything that reminded him of him.

That was when he remembered he was wearing the suit Jin had bought him. If the ground had opened and swallowed him right there and then, he really wouldn't have minded.

 

Noe rarely spoke to anyone long who didn't agree with him on the subject of what was being discussed. He generally moved from one specific group of people to the next. All of them would agree on whatever subject was discussed, and then they'd be off to find someone else to agree with. It made for a rather boring evening, but Katsuki had grown accustomed to it. Occasionally, usually when he was going to speak to one of his colleagues for a very long time, he sent Katsuki off with a subtle hint, usually some type of request for him to get them both refreshments. It would be up to him to find some way of hanging around one area or another - usually the hor'douvre table, until Noe came to fetch him.

He didn't mind this time so much, as it gave him an opportunity to search for Noe's replacement. Maybe even flirt with a few of the guests away from Noe's sight. As he stood with his plate of appetizers, however, he was taken off-guard by a familiar voice behind him.

"He's overweight."

For a moment he froze, before setting his mouth in a firm frown. "He's solid." He countered the insult, knowing well who they were discussing.

"He's fat." Jin came around to stand beside him, holding a plate of appetizers of his own.

"He doesn't feel any heavier than you." Katsuki knew it was a crude comment, but he'd wanted to avoid Jin. Just what right had he to come over and start insulting Noe of all things?

"He's a lot shorter than I am." Jin replied witheringly.

"Sometimes people like partners who don't look down on them." Katsuki replied. For a moment Jin said nothing, and Katsuki knew he'd understood the double meaning of his words. He'd hoped that would make an end to their conversation, but the host wasn't put off so easily.

"He's a terrible bore. Being his yes-boy can't possibly be very exciting." He glanced over at Katsuki who was standing stiffly, doing his best not to look at him.

"He's very rich and influential. Not to mention generous." Katsuki countered. It was ironic that at a party where he was looking for a new lover, he was defending Noe from Jin's insults.

"He has terrible taste."

Katsuki bristled, thinking that he was referring to him. "That's a matter of opinion."

"It's a fact. That chunk of cheap glitter around your neck isn't even capable of being intriguing. It's just pathetic." Jin countered, making him feel slightly foolish for misunderstanding his previous words. Still, the rules of this game were simple - he had to defend Noe. Not because he necessarily disagreed with Jin's opinions, but simply because it was expected of him. They were supposed to be on opposite sides of the discussion... weren't they?

"It costs a fortune." He told him.

"A price tag doesn't make up for tackiness. It clashes with  **my** suit." Jin stressed the possessive term, his eyes glinting as they looked into Katsuki's. The younger man couldn't place the emotion in them, but he told himself it wasn't important. He didn't have time to contemplate Jin's thoughts or moods. It would lead to a weakness he couldn't afford to let him manipulate. Not tonight, of all nights.

"It wasn't meant to be worn with yo- **this** suit." Katsuki cursed himself for the slip, but let it go. He still couldn't believe the coincidence that he'd chosen to wear the damn suit the night of his first encounter with Jin since the morning after their night of passion.

"Oh?" Jin smirked. "Then what happened to the suit it was supposed to go with?"

Realizing his mistake, Katsuki desperately tried to backpedal. "I didn't think... it couldn't be... it was damaged." He finally excused.

"Really?" Jin only grew more amused. "I see." His gaze wandered the room, letting the younger man hang for a moment - wondering just how much he did know. "So that's why you're paying so much attention to the other guests tonight. You can't have been with Noe long, or we would have met up before this. You must have quite the turn-over rate."

Katsuki's face flushed in embarrassment, his hand clenching at his side. He turned to glower up at Jin, meeting his eyes willingly for the first time. "That isn't any of your business."

Jin took a step forward, bridging the distance between them. He was close enough to be considered inappropriate by anyone watching them, so close Katsuki could feel the warmth of his body through their suits. "You are my business." He spoke in a low voice, if they weren't standing so close he'd never have caught his words. He knew he should step away from him, but he was frozen again, captured in a moment he wasn't sure he wanted to escape from. "And I know you don't want to be here. Not with Noe. Not with anyone. Why are you playing this game, Katsuki? What are running away from?"

His eyes flickered to something beyond him, and he stepped back - turning away. "Choose carefully tonight. Because if I don't approve, it won't happen." That said he walked away, leaving Katsuki confused and shaken.

  
_To Be Continued..._

 


	3. Chapter 3

_"He hurts me and makes me cry. I'm totally pissed off but...why does it have to be that man-?"_

 

Katsuki watched Jin walk away, the party around him completely forgotten. He was confused by the confrontation, and shaken by Jin's momentary closeness. His words still echoed around his mind. He didn't want to be at the party, no. The upperclass world he'd once aspired to had long since lost it's glamour to him. And Noe certainly wasn't his first choice in lovers. But he'd chosen his path when he'd accepted being Eiko's pet. He played the game because he had no choice. The only other option had been Jin's offer of a position at the B&B. And that had only been another joke, hadn't it? He wasn't running from anything...was he?

A gentle hand on his arm snapped him out of his spiral of thoughts. He turned to find Noe looking at him, a mixture of concern and another emotion in his eyes. "Are you alright, my dove?"

The pet name reminded him of his position, and he turned to him. "Yes... of course. Did your conversation go well, Noe-san?"

"It did." Noe's eyes looked past him for a moment, and Katsuki somehow knew what his next question would be. "Who was that man?"

"An acquaintance." The words left a sour taste in his mouth. "We have a mutual friend."

"He seems to have upset you." Noe pointed out. "Are you sure you're alright? Perhaps we should go back to the hotel."

Possessiveness. That was a new one for Noe, and truly bad timing for it to come out too. "Don't be silly, the party's barely started."

"Still, if you aren't well..." Noe began.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Katsuki asked him, and watched a guilty look flash across his features.

"Of course not, my dove. I'm just concerned for your welfare."

"I just need to freshen up." Setting down his plate of appetizers, he leaned up to brush his lips against Noe's cheek. "I'll be right back." He headed out of the main room of the party, needing time away from Noe and the rest of the guests.

 

"You've been gone awhile." The young man stood to take Jin's arm when he approached. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all." Jin assured him.

"We'll talk again soon." He told his companions, and gave a slight tug on the captured arm in the direction he wanted to head. Jin led the way away from the group, and his client sighed in relief. "If it wasn't expected of me, I'd never attend this event." He confessed. "It's so boring!" Taking one of the appetizer's off his plate he popped it into his mouth. "What did happen to Amagai?"

"Disappointed?"

"Of course not." His eyes sparkled. "Surprised, but never disappointed. Can we find an empty retreat for now, though?"

"I think that can be arranged, Tagawa-san."

 

Katsuki splashed some cool water on his face. He'd removed the suit jacket and tie to avoid water splashing on them. Taking a hand towel to pat his face dry he sighed. This wasn't how he'd expected the evening to go. It was supposed to be a simple night of agreeing to Noe's ideas and flirting with other guests when he found himself alone. He'd entertained hopes of finding someone new. Instead he'd been forced into a confrontation with Jin, and then had had to convince Noe to stay at the party instead of leave. Not at all what he'd expected.

He pulled on his tie as he exited, debating about whether to seek out Noe right away, or take some time to flirt with other guests first. He was passing one of the sitting rooms when Jin's familiar voice caught him.

"Feeling better?"

"Much, thank-you. A little privacy is always nice."

Katsuki bit his lip, and told himself to keep walking, but somehow he found his feet moving toward the door.

 

Tagawa collapsed into one of the seats. "Ah! Comfy!" He smiled up at Jin. "Another bite?" He held out his hands toward the plate that was just out of his reach.

"Feel free." Jin teased him, not moving.

The young man pouted. "I don't want to move, I'm comfortable."

"Than why do you need the food?"

"I'm comfortable and hungry." He explained. Jin moved the plate closer, but - when Tagawa reached for it - snatched it away. "You're a terrible tease, Jin-san!"

"Am I now?" He arched an eyebrow, amused.

Tagawa pouted for a moment, but couldn't hold it. Laughing he sat up, reaching for the plate, only for Jin to hold it farther away. "A challenge, eh?" With a grin, he stretched up to touch Jin's lips with his own, his hand still reaching for the plate.

Jin took over the kiss as Tagawa's hand crept closer to the food. His lips closing over the ones brushing against his. He knew the other man was still attempting to grab for one of the morsels of food, but a noise caught his attention. He saw the swinging door into the room was open a crack, and a pair of familiar eyes glaring through them for only an instant before they were gone. Footsteps, muffled by the door as it swung shut retreated down the hallway.

Tagawa's hand closed around one of the appetizers and he broke off the kiss, taking a deep breath as he collapsed back against the chair. "AH! You'll make me regret the terms of our contract." He smiled up at him. "But our evening ends with the party. No Sex. Don't forget." He winked and popped the food into his mouth - closing his eyes.

He didn't see the grim look Jin turned on the door, nor the small shake of his head.

 

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' The words repeated themselves in Katsuki's head as he fled down the hallways of the hotel, losing himself in the maze of corridors. His tie flapped around his neck, still untied, and he still held his suit jacket clenched in one hand. He payed no attention to either fact, nor the concerned looks from the few staff members he passed. He was only aware of his heart pounding in his ears, the words repeating themselves over and over in his head, the image of Jin kissing the other man burning in his mind, and the sharp sting of tears behind his eyes.

Jin was a host, he was payed to flirt, to kiss, to  **sleep** with other men. He knew that. And still, it hurt. It had been a long time since he'd last even seen the other man, and still it hurt. It didn't make one bit of sense, and yet he couldn't stop his feet from running, as if he could make himself forget by putting enough distance between them.

As he turned the corner he crashed into someone, and his speed sent them both sprawling. For a moment he lay still - dazed - then he slowly became aware of the hard body of a man below him, and a pair of hands resting on his waist. He pushed himself up, realizing his hands were resting on the shoulder of the man he was on top of. He found himself regarding the other for a moment, as they both took in the situation they found themselves in, and each other's appearance.

"This may be the first time I've asked this of a beautiful man straddling me, but can you get off now?" Despite the amusement in his voice and eyes, Katsuki flushed in embarrassment as he hurriedly stood up, offering a hand to the other man.

"I'm so terribly sorry. Please forgive me." He hastily bowed in apology.

"Don't worry, I've had far worse things happen to me than ending up on the floor with a handsome youth in my arms." The man he'd bumped into grinned cheekily. "In a different time and place, I'd never have been so hasty to ask you to move."

Caught off guard, Katsuki felt his face burning in a blush. "Rather bold words to say to a stranger."

"As we just got a lot closer than most strangers dream of a few bold words aren't unforgivable, are they?" He replied cockily. "Besides, the stranger part is easily taken care of, isn't it? I am Akechi Imura." He bowed.

"...Katsuki Kyousuke." Katsuki offered. He found the man's ability to be so in control given the situation enviable.

"Broken love affair?" Akechi asked, catching him off-guard again.

"What?"

"You're running down a hotel hallway half-dressed... and you've been crying." He reached out a gentle hand to brush away a tear from his face.

Katsuki backed away, reaching up a hand to wipe away any remaining sign of tears. It was ironic really. His current love affair was ending tonight, and he hadn't been tempted to cry once. But the sight of Jin kissing his client had sent him over the edge. "No... it's nothing."

Akechi's face grew serious. "It's obviously something."

"I'm not in the custom of pouring out my troubles to strangers."

"We're no longer strangers, remember? Besides, you might be surprised at the help a friendly ear can serve. Not to mention an outside opinion."

Katsuki chuckled dryly. "Somehow, I think the situation would be a bit beyond an outsider."

"Once again, you might be surprised." Akechi's eyes wrinkled in amusement again. "Are you a guest at the hotel?"

"I'm here to attend the party."

"Well, then, perhaps I'll see you later." Akechi bowed. "I take my leave of you."

The words froze Katsuki in his place. He found himself watching Akechi walk away, too startled to form a reply.

  
_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_"The answer is...I don't mind being hurt..."_

  
Tagawa sighed as he and Jin headed back to the main room of the party. "Back to work. It should be a crime to mix business with a social gathering."  
  
"So you're saying you don't like mixing business with pleasure?" Jin tormented him.  
  
Tagawa paused, his lips curling into a smile. "Only under certain circumstances." He gave the host a sideways glance.  
  
"Ah, Tagawa-san." A voice interrupted them.

Tagawa turned, forcing a smile to his face. "Ah, Noe-san. Good evening."

"Still here, I see. I thought you might have left early. You did last year, as I recall." Noe mentioned. He paused, to glance at Jin - a frown flittering through his eyes though it never touched his face.

Jin's face was coolly casual as he observed Noe. He knew he'd witnessed part of Katsuki and his confrontation earlier, though he hadn't heard a word. He wondered what he'd understood of it, if anything. It was obvious Katsuki had yet to rejoin him, as well, and though he didn't know how Noe and Tagawa knew one another, he wondered if he'd intercepted them for a chance to speak with him more than his client.

"The party does grow so quiet as the night wears on, I grew fatigued from all the peace." Tagawa replied, keeping his own smile in place. "What of you, Noe? Here alone, again? I heard you've had a most charming companion in recent months. Could he not make it?"

"He's... needed to take a moment's rest."

"His energy seems to have returned. He's by the hor'douvre table." A new voice broke in.

The group turned, and Jin arched an eyebrow when he noticed that a frown graced both Tagawa and Noe's face's when they saw the new arrival. "Koga-san." Noe greeted.

"A good evening to you all. Noe-san, Tagawa-san...I don't believe I know your companion, Tagawa-san."

"Jinnai. Jinnai Kuniaki." Jin introduced, and waited for the return introduction. However, Koga made no such return of politeness.

"Ah." He said simply, glancing over at Noe who was looking in the direction of the hor'douvre table. "I should give you my congratulations, Noe-san. Next month, isn't it?"

Noe froze, turning back to Koga. "How did you-?"

"Oh, have I been indiscreet?" Koga smirked. "How dreadful. Forgive me."

Another frown flittered across Noe's face. "Yes, well, if you'll excuse me. We must speak again, Tagawa-san." He glanced at Jin one last time before heading away from the group.

"Off to rescue his "dove" from the clutches of other party-goers. What a waste." Koga crossed his arms.

"You're really rather crude sometimes, Koga-san." Tagawa replied.

Koga snorted. "He's marrying next month, you know. But he's keeping his pretty little companion as close as possible until then. Hardly fair... don't you think?" Koga's smile was cold. "Have a good evening, will you? I'll be trying the same." He headed after Noe.

"Noe may be a buffoon, but Koga's a snake." Tagawa glared after them. "How unpleasant." He glanced up at Jin, pausing when he saw he was watching Koga walk away. A shadow passed over his face, and he turned back to watch as well.

 

* * *

 

"What did you say your name was again?" A tall dyed-blonde japanese woman in a business suit asked Katsuki. He had a small group of four to five people around him.

Katsuki purposefully popped another appetizer in his mouth, drawing his fingers out slowly before answering. "Katsuki. Katsuki Kyousuke."

"Surely you're not here alone tonight." Another gentlemen asked. A foreigner with dark hair and eyes, his japanese was rather good, however.

"No, I suppose I'm not... not yet, anyway..." Katsuki answered, leaning back a little onto the edge of the table.

"Katsuki..." Noe approached, and Katsuki stood up, the flirtatiousness leaving his posture.

"Noe-san." He greeted.

"Are you hungry?" Noe asked, coming up to him, glancing at the group that was swiftly growing smaller as a few left before he could face them.

"I was a bit, but I'm fine now." Katsuki quickly excused, setting aside his plate.

"I see." Noe frowned at the few hangers-on, offering his arm to Katsuki pointedly. "Then, shall we rejoin the party?" He offered.

"Of course." Katsuki took his arm, nodding at his remaining admirers as Noe steered him away from them.

"You seemed to be making new friends." Noe commented coolly.

"Only polite conversation." Katsuki responded casually. "Why, did you miss me?"

"I always miss you, my dove." Noe replied.

Katsuki hesitated, realizing he was steering them out of the main hall. "I thought we were rejoining the party." He mentioned.

"We shall." Noe glanced up the empty hallway, before pulling Katsuki to him, to steal his lips into a kiss.

Katsuki forced his body to relax, feeling strangely uncompliant to Noe's advances. 'Is it because I know he's planning on leaving...? But that never bothered me before. I don't understand why. I just know that... I don't want him touching me tonight'

"I don't believe I've told you how lovely you look." Noe stepped back, reaching out a hand to brush through his hair.

"No, I don't believe you have." Katsuki admitted, forcing a smile. "Are you going to?"

"Perhaps I should." Noe leaned in closer.

"What a romantic scene." A voice interrupted.

Noe turned, startled, and Katsuki was forced to peer around him to see who had spotted them. He found himself looking at Akechi Imura.

"Imura-san, you truly are a man with no sense of tact." Noe pointed out, frowning.

Akechi only grinned cheekily. "Don't be so sour, Noe-san. You must allow me some amusement. You jumped like a highschooler caught making out behind the bleachers." He glanced at Katsuki, who swallowed. "And really, isn't it rude to stand there without at least introducing me to your ravishing companion."

Noe shifted uncomfortably. "Katsuki, this is Akechi Imura. A very confident young business man who inherited more money than most would know what to do with. Akechi, this is Katsuki."

"By confident he means cocky. And by mentioning my inheritance he's telling you I'm spoiled. Still, I have a feeling you know how to interpret his words, ne?" Akechi grinned. "Katsuki was it?" He stepped forward to capture one of Katsuki's hands, raising the back to meet his lips. "A pleasure."

Katsuki felt a blush heat is face, and quickly yanked his hand away. "He forgot to say you weren't overly concerned with proper protocol."

"So now I'm ill-mannered?" Akechi arched an eyebrow. "You wound me." He turned to Noe. "Such a charming companion. Little wonder you were hoping for some uninterrupted time, Noe-san. Still, if that's what you desire, there are rooms for rent."

Noe frowned, reaching out to take Katsuki's arm. "Yes, well, I'm certain you know more of such matters than I do, Imura-san. If you'll excuse us."

"Oh dear, did I ruin the mood?" He asked, not sounding at all apologetic. "I'm sorry. I'm late for the party myself because of a meeting that ran over. We'll have to talk again soon, Noe-san. And, please, don't hesitate to bring your lovely friend." Grinning, he headed into the main room ahead of them.

"How impudent..." Noe scowled. "Pay him no mind, my dove."

"Naturally not." Katsuki answered as they reentered the room, though his eyes followed Akechi as he walked away.

"His behavior is truly atrocious, no one knows how he inherited his money and business, but he's certainly never been taught proper behavior."

"We must be speaking of Akechi."

Katsuki swallowed, inching nearer to Noe before turning to bow to Koga, who'd joined them. "Koga-san."

"A drink?" He offered, waving a waiter over.

"Perhaps a good idea." Noe admitted. "What can I do for you, Koga-san?"

"There was a small matter I wished to discuss." Taking a cup off the tray he offered it to Katsuki.

"No thank-you." Katsuki told him firmly, his eyes guarded.

Koga took a sip from the glass instead, noting as Noe indulged himself in a deep drink. Glancing at Katsuki, he allowed his eyes to wander his body, smirking when he stiffened in response. "Are you certain? It's good wine, isn't it Noe?"

"A fine year." Noe admitted, glancing over at Katsuki, who seemed uptight. "You should try a little."

"I think I'd prefer some tea." Katsuki let go of his arm. "Perhaps I'll fetch some while you finish your matters with Koga." He gave the said man a wide berth as he walked away.

"So temperamental. Did I miss something?" Koga asked innocently.

"Nothing that concerns you." Noe assured him, going to take a drink.

Koga stopped him, placing his hand on his cup mouth and pushing it down. "Ah, but everything concerns me, Noe. Because I make it my business. That's why I always get the things I want." Noe was too busy frowning at him to notice when he dropped a pill into his drink...

* * *

 

Koga...gods, how he hated Koga. Katsuki shivered as he made his way back to the refreshments table. The man had made more than one pass at him during the months he'd been with Noe, and he'd turned him down every time. He didn't trust the man any farther than he could throw him. He poured some tea into a cup, spilling some in his temper.

"Was I so unforgivable?"

Katsuki, looked up - startled - at the sound of Akechi's voice. "What are you-?"

"You didn't seem to be enjoying yourself..." Akechi mentioned, glancing around the room for Noe. "Where's your erstwhile companion?"

"In the company of someone I prefer to avoid." Katsuki admitted.

"So I have you all to myself? Splendid!" Akechi grinned.

"You really are incorrigible." Katsuki tried to frown, but found himself smiling.

"So you do smile." Akechi said suddenly, his tone subdued. "I had wondered."

"That reminds me... I should thank-you for -"

"For pretending we don't know each other?" The other man arched an eyebrow.

"Your discretion." Katsuki corrected. "Noe is rather sensitive tonight."

"Even a fool knows a hunt when he sees one." Akechi smirked. "From what I've seen... it must be dove season."

Katsuki flushed over the reference to Noe's pet name for him. He shot Akechi a glare. "That was -"

"Incorrigible?"

"Rude."

"Tsk. What's a little teasing between friends?"

"We aren't friends." Katsuki reminded him, crossing his arms.

Akechi's smile only widened. "Good." He replied. "Because my intentions are nowhere near so innocent."

"I suppose this is when you tell me you always get what you want." Katsuki replied, purposefully sounding bored. He was surprised to see Akechi's face grow serious.

"No... I've rarely gotten what I want. But isn't that what makes getting it so much more precious?" He asked of him.

Katsuki hesitated, then gave a subdued half-laugh. "Don't ask me. There's only one time I've ever really wanted something... and I made a complete fool out of myself, and a real mess of the situation." Taking a small sip of his tea, he set it aside. "I better get back to Noe. I take my leave of you."

Akechi's froze, his eyes widening slightly as he watched as Katsuki walked away. "Well, well...now where did you learn that phrase I wonder..."

 

* * *

 

Katsuki was relieved to see Noe was alone again as he approached where he was sitting. "Noe-san..." He paused when Noe looked up. He looked oddly flushed, and his eyes glazed. "Noe?" He knelt down by the chair.

"Katsuki...I do not feel well. I think perhaps the wine was bad." He ran his hand down his face.

Katsuki reached up to place his hand on Noe's forehead, taking a breath in through his teeth at the warmth he felt. "I think we should take you somewhere to rest a moment." He remembered the room he'd seen Jin kissing his client in. He scowled at the memory, but put an arm around Noe's shoulders. "Come on, I think I know a place to go..."

 

* * *

  
"What a strange evening this is turning out to be." Tagawa commented suddenly.

"Strange?" Jin arched an eyebrow.

"Mmm-hmm..." Tagawa nodded, sipping from his wine and watching the party from the corner of the main room that they'd taken refuge in. "Perhaps I should leave soon."

"Bored of my company already?" Jin smirked. Tagawa did not look at him, only raised his cup to take another sip. Jin's smug look faded to a calculating one as he continued to watch his client.

"I'm more perceptive than I seem at times. Sad as it is to say, the only taste of romance I've had has come from the hosts of the B&B. But I'm sure you know that already." Tagawa did not look at him as he spoke, but continued to stare out at the other guests at the party. "Some hosts have been better company than others. Your company has been near flawless. You've managed to make me enjoy tonight at times. That alone is an accomplishment." He turned his gaze to Jin then, his eyes sparkled though his smile was serious rather than playful. "But you're distracted Jinnai Kuniaki. Your thoughts aren't with me."

Jin's eyes widened, and he found himself frowning at the other man. "Are you saying I've failed in my duties to you?"

"Not at all. I told you, your company has been near flawless. You've made me very happy at times. Though it isn't my responsibility to return the favor, I dislike the thought I may be interfering with something important to you. And I am, aren't I?" Tagawa gazed over his glass at Jin, taking another sip of wine, before turning his eyes back to the party. "I can make this easy on you, but the question is - do you want me to? Your pride as a host is on the line, but some things are worth throwing away your pride for. So, tell me, shall we end this farce?"

 

* * *

 

Katsuki tested the coldness of the water running from the tap before soaking the hand towel he held in it. The room he'd left Noe resting in lacked a sink, and he'd been forced to return to the bathroom he'd sought refuge in earlier in the evening after his first confrontation with Jin. He frowned as he turned the water off and started wringing the towel out. 'Noe's illness is so sudden... could the wine really be to blame?' He looked up through his bangs at his reflection in the mirror. 'Koga didn't stay to talk long...'

He payed no attention to the door opening as someone else entered, looking back down at the towel he was wringing out instead. He started when a hand rested suddenly on the small of his back, and a man leaned his head around toward his neck. "Jisho!" He shoved the man off, obviously recognizing him.

The man laughed, taking a step back. "Hey, gorgeous, how have you been?"

Katsuki gave him a scathing glance. "I've done well, not that it's any of your business." Taking the towel he headed toward the door, but Jisho stepped in his path.

"Where's the fire? I thought we'd catch up. I haven't seen you in over a year..." He reached a hand out toward his face, which Katsuki dodged with ease.

"As if I'd waste my time on you again." Katsuki retorted. "I have much better options now."

"Don't be so fast to shoot me down." Jisho blocked his path when he tried to head for the door again. "I'm moving up in the world still. Might be worth your time to stroll down memory lane with me. At the very least play a little nice..." His eyes wandered Katsuki's frame.

"I'm busy."

"Oh? Is someone not feeling well?"

Katsuki's eyes widened. "How did you-?"

"Such a pity that Noe's taken ill." A new voice interrupted. Katsuki's head whipped toward the door, having missed Koga's entrance. "But you needn't worry your pretty head over him. He'll recover." He pushed a chair in front of the exit.

A cold shiver ran up Katsuki's spine. "You did drug him."

Koga smirked. "Well, I couldn't have him spoiling my fun, could I?"

"Why drag that into this?" Katsuki demanded, jerking his head toward Jisho.

"Such a barbed tongue." Jisho glared, then grew smug. "Just give me half a chance, and I'll sweeten you up."

"You were lovers." Koga reminded him. "He knows your weaknesses. It's true, this is mostly about my own enjoyment... but it'll make it sweeter if you're forced to enjoy it too."

Katsuki backed away as they advanced, glancing around for something to defend himself with and coming up empty handed. He felt the sink against his back, and gripped it with his hands until his knuckles turned white, trying to hide his shaking. There was no way he would give them the pleasure of seeing his fear.

 

* * *

 

'Stalking is bad, Akechi.' Akechi Imura told himself as he looked around the hallways of the hotel. Still, he couldn't find Katsuki anywhere in the main party, and he had to admit he was a bit concerned. It was possible Noe had decided to leave early, or taken his advice on getting a room. The latter possibility put a bad taste in his mouth. Somehow the thought of Katsuki in bed with Noe... he knew they were lovers, but it still sat wrong with him. He was about to give up when he heard muffled sounds from inside the bathroom door he'd just passed. He paused, not sure if he wanted to interrupt what might be going on. Still, just a peak wouldn't interrupt if the party's involved were busy...

He pushed lightly and found he couldn't open the door. Frowning, he pushed a little more, but the door only moved a few centimeters more. 'Blocked?'

"Behave, Katsuki. You'll be liking this before long, whether you want to or not..."

Akechi's expression darkened and he stepped back to give the door a solid kick.

The door swung only partly open before swinging back, but the sound of the chair clattering to the floor alerted them to the intrusion. Katsuki looked up from where he'd been forced to his knees, his arms being held by Koga. Jisho, who'd spoken, was kneeling in front of him, undoing his shirt. He whirled to face the door.

For a moment nothing more happened. "What caused...?" Jisho asked, nervous now.

The door opened slowly, as Akechi entered almost casually. He glanced at the chair, before turning to face the three. Despite his calm actions, his eyes were dark with anger. "Well, what do we have here?"

"Akechi?" Katsuki whispered, surprised.

"Leave." Koga ordered, twisting Katsuki's arm to silence him. "This isn't any of your business."

Akechi's smile was far from pleasant. "Perhaps not, but the hotel staff is busy... So I guess I'll have to take out the trash for them."

Jisho lept to his feet, running for the door. Akechi stuck his foot out to trip him - sending him crashing to the floor. "I didn't say you could leave." He swung the door shut. "Now, did I?"

"We-we haven't even done anything yet, man!" Jisho sat up, crawling backwards as the other man advanced on him.

"Neither have I." Akechi smirked.

Koga growled in frustration, tossing Katsuki to the floor. Katsuki pushed himself up in time to see him grab up the fallen chair."Akechi, watch out!" He shouted in warning

Akechi turned, narrowly dodging as Koga swung the chair at him. He shoved the chair after he swung by, sending him into an uncontrolled sprawl to the floor. Koga was forced to let go of the chair to catch himself. While they were busy, Jisho took the opportunity to escape out the door. Akechi planted a foot on Koga's back as Katsuki stood up. "I believe you owe our pretty friend an apology, Koga-san."

"Bastard..." Koga swore, then hissed in pain as Akechi applied pressure.

"You were saying?"

"Damn you - Ah!" Koga swore again, then shouted in pain.

"It's not necessary, just let him go." Katsuki spoke up.

Akechi arched an eyebrow, but shrugged. "If you say so, beautiful." He stepped back, kicking the chair out of Koga's reach. "Hear that Koga? You've been spared... Leave." Koga glared daggers, but rose to his feet, and retreated from the room.

In the silence that followed his departure, Katsuki found himself unsure what to do. He paused when Akechi lay a cautious hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Better than I would have been without your help." He turned hesitantly to face him. "...thank-you..."

Akechi offered a half-smile. "Don't mention it, I rather enjoyed playing hero. Can I try it again sometime?"

"As long as you avoid cheesy lines like that one about taking out the trash, you'll be fine I'm sure." He smiled, amused.

"You didn't like it? I read it in a book once. I thought it sounded really heroic."

Katsuki found himself chuckling in spite of himself. "You're a strange man, Akechi Imura...but I think I like you that way." He stepped away, bowing. "Thank-you again."

Akechi's stance relaxed, and his familiar cocky smile replaced his previous expression. "Is that all I get? Don't heroes usually get kissed for their heroic deeds?"

"You'll have to ask someone who believes in fairytales."

"You shouldn't be so cynical, beautiful." He told him. "There's something to be said for fairytales."

Katsuki was caught off guard when Akechi suddenly leaned forward to brush his lips with his. "Akechi!" He stepped back, face flushing - furious.

"Hmm...nah, in a fairytale it would be like this..." Before he realized what he was doing, Akechi had wrapped an arm around his waist and tilted him back over it, his lips capturing his - his tongue shooting inside to slide coaxingly against his before withdrawing. He held the position as he ended the kiss, smiling smugly. "Yah, there's definitely something to be said for fairytales..."

Katsuki found himself speechless, the taste of Akechi's mouth still on his lips. His heart was hammering in his ears, and he became aware of the urge to recapture the mouth that had abandoned his so quickly. To be swept away in the warm strength he'd felt in that kiss. It had been so long since he was honestly attracted to someone else, the desire he felt for Akechi was almost frightening in its intensity. He stared up at him, not protesting the position or speaking, uncertain what to do.

Sensing his willingness, Akechi's eyes slowly filled with desire, and he leaned in to kiss him again. He was interrupted when the door swung open, and Katsuki turned his head to look. Not happy at the intrusion, he paused, however, when Katsuki tensed in his arms. Following his stunned gaze, he turned his head to find Noe standing in the doorway.

  
_To Be Continued..._

 


	5. Chapter 5

_"I...my feeling is...'I want that man.' Right now I don't know if I can have him, but..."_

  
Katsuki watched a series of emotions play across Noe's face. Surprise, jealousy, resentment, disgust, and finally fury. He exited, slamming the door behind him. Only then did his own shock wear off enough to hastily pull out of Akechi's embrace, becoming acutely aware of the fact that he hadn't fixed the state of his clothes from the assault. His shirt was half undone and untucked, his vest off one arm. He wasn't even certain where his jacket had ended up. Picking his tie up off the floor he shot Akechi a glare. "Thanks a lot, Prince Charming." He snapped, referencing the other man's earlier mention of fairytales. With that he followed Noe.

Akechi sighed. "What rotten timing." He muttered. Spotting Katsuki's jacket, he picked it up - exiting as well.

* * *

 

 

"Noe, wait." Katsuki said, following his lover at a respectful distance as Noe continued up the hallway, using the wall for support. Noe only snorted and kept walking.

Given his current luck, finding a new prospect seemed unlikely at best. He needed Noe for awhile longer. But this turn of events put him on dangerous ground. If he couldn't appease Noe, he would be left without a benefactor. What would he do then? He had some money saved, but it wasn't enough. Nowhere near enough. And all his things were currently in a hotel room provided by the politician. If he cancelled the room... "Noe, at least hear me out."

"I will turn a blind eye to only so much." Noe replied. "Your actions earlier this evening made your intentions obvious. Do not make a scene, Katsuki. I should warn you, though. Akechi's companionship is not known to last past morning."

Somehow he didn't find the fact surprising. Akechi was a bit...too charming. Besides, he'd made no offers. He sighed and tried again. "I have no interest in-"

"Enough!" Noe snapped, turning back. "It is over, Katsuki."

Katsuki glowered. "It turned out well for you, didn't it, Noe-san? You aren't even to blame this way. It's all so... convenient."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Noe's eyes narrowed.

"When were you going to end it, Noe? Next week? Next month? Tomorrow morning after one last ride?" Katsuki's tone was icy. He watched Noe flush in embarrassment and his mouth twisted in anger when he realized he'd gotten it right. Reaching up he took ahold of the necklace he wore and yanked. The chain broke, and he felt the weight of the pendant in his hand. "Why don't you give this to your future wife?" He tossed it to the ground at Noe's feet.

For a moment Noe only gazed at it, then he slowly picked it up. "I think I'll keep it... in memory of you. I shall miss you, my dove." He told him. Katsuki snorted. "The room is paid until noon. I hope that will suffice."

"You needn't worry your head over me. I always survive. You're the one who should watch your back. Koga drugged your drink, after all. Not mine. That reminds me, I haven't finished properly thanking Akechi for his timely rescue yet." He slowly slid the vest off, holding it over his shoulder, and running his hand down the open edge of his shirt. He smirked as Noe made a slight choking sound, his eyes glued to the skin visible through the half unbuttoned shirt. "It's only fair that I do. Don't you think, Noe-san? Goodnight." He walked away, turning the nearest corner before letting the act drop. Collapsing back against the wall, he placed one hand over his face. 'Damn... what am I going to do?'

* * *

 

 

Tagawa glanced over at Jin as the limo pulled up to the curb of the back entrance to the hotel. "You look like a man who's uncertain if he's winning or losing, Jin-san." He commented.

"Hn." Jin didn't reply at first, pulling out a cigarette. "I'm a man who's thinking he must be going soft."

"The one is the same as the other." Tagawa smiled. "If anyone asks, say I've gone to freshen up. It'll give the illusion I've stayed longer then I have."

"You seem to have the impression I'll be hanging around the party."

"Won't you?" Tagawa sighed when there was no reply. "You thought you could be a host to the exclusion of all else, didn't you? Ah, Jin-san, you can't help but be a man too. And every man has his own desires... and his own weaknesses." Leaning up he brushed Jin's lips with his one last time. "I wish you the best." He turned away then to climb into the limo.

Jin stood on the curb for awhile, watching it drive away. Then he turned back to the hotel, lighting the cigarette he'd pulled out. After taking a casual drag from it, he snorted and dropped it to the ground. Grinding it under his foot before heading back into the hotel.

* * *

 

 

His jacket was missing from the bathroom, leaving him no choice but to go without it. He wasn't sure where Akechi had gone, but a couple of his admirers from earlier had made a reappearance. His mood was sour, though, and he found himself struggling to return their flirting. Excusing himself again he retreated out the nearest door, resting against the wall with a sigh.

"Some of them aren't even on Noe's level. Why are you encouraging them?"

Katsuki stiffened at the sound of Jin's voice, but made no move to turn and face him. "What business is it of yours?" He asked.

"I believe we already had this conversation." He felt the host step close behind him, but still resisted the urge to turn. He didn't trust himself, not after their confrontation earlier. And he could still see in his mind's eye Jin kissing the other man. Whether it made sense or not, the pain from that was still there. A wound he'd barely had time to acknowledge, let alone deal with. The more distance between them, the better.

Jin, however, didn't seem to have the same opinion. He reached out to place a finger on the nape of his neck, and began to draw it slowly down his spine. "Where's your jacket, Katsuki? And what about Noe's collar? It's not hidden under your vest or shirt."

It took him a moment to realize he meant Noe's necklace, and that the touch had been in search of it. At least at first, but not apparently anymore, as the finger was continuing down his spine - stirring up sensations he didn't want to be feeling right now. He turned to face the host, shaking off the intrusive hand. "Isn't there something you should be doing right now?" He asked him. "A client, perhaps?"

"You really shouldn't spy on a guy. Never know what you might see. Or what you're not seeing." Jin replied, watching his face carefully. "Tell me, are you angry that I kissed Tagawa? Or are you angry that it bothers you?"

"It doesn't bother me." Katsuki was surprised to find that he didn't even trip over the lie. "It's your job, right? It has nothing to do with me."

"No, it doesn't."

The simple answer only irritated him more. He was his business, he shouldn't spy on people, should be with someone Jin approved of - but Jin's work as a host had nothing to do with him? "Then maybe you should attend to your business, and let me get back to mine."

Jin stood still for a long moment, then gave the door he'd exited from a scathing glance. "And that rabble is where you're looking?"

"They're hardly rabble."

Jin snorted. "That's a matter of opinion. I refined you myself, and I won't stand by and watch you settle for less than I know you can get. I meant what I said, Katsuki. You're not leaving with someone I don't approve of."

"Refined me? Is that what you call it?" Katsuki demanded. "What was I then? A pet project? Is that what I was to you? What was that night then?? A pop quiz?! Tell me, did I get a passing grade!" He didn't realize when he'd stepped forward, or that he was shouting until Jin's lips crashed down on his, ending his hysterics.

In some part of his mind, he knew he should have fought against the kiss silencing his angry words. That he should have struggled against the arm that pulled him closer, the hand that weaved through his hair. But, as always, he found his protests and anger swept aside by the strength of Jin's kiss. What was around him always ceased to exist the moment his lips met his. Jin's tongue forced past his lips, pushing deep into his mouth. He shivered as it rubbed against his own tongue, and proceeded to explore the rest of his mouth with long strokes. When he finally pulled away, Katsuki was left breathless. He raised a hand to cover his swollen lips, his face flushing in embarrassment as he realized he'd caught him off-guard.

"You still calm with a kiss." Jin's words were low, and Katsuki realized how close he was. One of his hands was still resting low on the small of his back. Very low.

Katsuki's thoughts were in a jumble, and he tried to put them back in order. He knew he'd made a mistake in getting hysterical. He'd given away that his feelings remained unchanged. And he still was no closer to understanding Jin's feelings then he had been when he'd been 'training' under him. Still, his feelings had still been as strong as ever when he'd walked out last time. 'And they'll still be just as strong when I walk out tonight...'

He opened his mouth to say something, and froze. Jin's hand was no longer idle on his lower back, but was slowly caressing it, his long fingers wandering lower to brush the top of his butt. The sensation was tantalizing, if not downright arousing, and he felt his face heat in another blush.

"Nothing to say?" Jin whispered in his ear. "Or is this your answer?"

"I don't recall a question."

"You weren't paying close enough attention then."

"Didn't you tell me once that this sort of thing is something you do with clients? Why does it seem that only ever applied from me to you, and not vice versa?" Katsuki asked pointedly. He was surprised when Jin's hand slowly stopped it's caress, coming to rest on his waist. He glanced up at him, but couldn't decipher the look in the older man's eyes.

"You've grown up a little, boy. I'm not sure if I'm pleased, or disappointed." Jin said quietly, and released him - stepping back.

'...Jin?' Katsuki could only look at him, more confused then ever.

"If you understand enough to ask that, then you can figure out the rest." Jin reached out to brush his thumb over Katsuki's swollen lips. He felt him shiver from his touch before he let him go completely, leaning back against the wall. "Go on then, mix with your rabble. But they aren't up to your level. If this was really where you wanted to be, you'd have captured someone far more worthy than Noe. So it makes me wonder where you do want to be."

Katsuki stared at him, and for a moment it seemed like he might answer. But finally he turned on his heel and walked back into the room. Jin sighed, half in frustration, half in resignation.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day..." A voice commented from behind him.

Jin turned, and froze for a moment before regaining his composure. "Akechi. I'm a bit surprised to see you here."

"Well, good luck - like bad - comes when you least expect it." Akechi replied. "The years have treated you well, Jin-san."

"They don't seem to have affected you at all." Jin retorted wryly.

Akechi only smiled, stepping forward so he was at an angle to see into the room where the party was taking place. "He yours?"

Jin frowned, pushing away from the wall and straightening to his full height. "You here on business?" He pointedly ignored the question.

Akechi only looked amused. "I was. But I thought I'd found something better." His eyes slid back to door. Across the room Katsuki had rejoined his group of admirers. When Jin did not reply, he turned back to him. "You really going to let him go?"

Jin arched an eyebrow. "What should I do? Drag him away by force and lock him up somewhere?" He challenged.

Akechi laughed. "You're no Shouga. And I don't think his methods would work in this case. They didn't much seem to work in his own case. Still, I never would have expected you to let something you want go so easily."

"Don't be so quick to count me out yet." Jin crossed his arms.

"I won't, but I'll give you fair warning." He suddenly adjusted the coat over his arm, drawing Jin's attention to it. He froze when he saw it was the jacket to the suit he'd given Katsuki. "I don't know much about him. Not half as much as you do, I'm sure. Still, I know enough to be certain of one thing... I want him." Jin raised his eyes to meet Akechi's. The other man met his frown with a smile, though his eyes glittered with a challenge. "Tell me, Jin-san, am I someone you'd approve of?" With that he slipped into the room, heading off in Katsuki's direction, leaving Jin to scowl after him.

_To Be Continued..._

 


	6. Chapter 6

_"Pick the best...There are no more words of rejection than this."_

  
Katsuki found his respite from the company of his admirers had not helped. If anything, it had made things worse. He could still taste Jin's kiss; could still feel his touch. The group surrounding him seemed little more than rabble by comparison. They'd scattered at Noe's approach, let alone if they had to face Jin. But, damn it, who could compare with him? Was that what the host expected of him? To find someone who could compete with him? Wasn't that asking a bit much?

Before long he found he was excusing himself again, heading for the refreshment table for another break. Even as he made his way across the room, he was berating himself for running off. If he kept it up, his potential lovers would lose interest. That was something he couldn't afford now. Jin's words about not wanting this lifestyle replayed in his mind. He scowled at the drink he'd just gotten. Why did everything keep going back to Jin?

'I refined you myself...' The word's echoed in his head. Had he been some kind of pet project then? Something for Jin to while away on when he was bored? The idea didn't sit well with him. But what other explanation could there be? What else could he be to the enigmatic host? Although that certainly didn't explain the man's infuriating habit of kissing him when he got upset. Let alone why he'd slept with him. Or what he wanted from him now - here tonight.

"You seem troubled." One of his admirers had followed him.

Squashing his irritation, Katsuki offered a half-smile. "Perhaps."

The man took a glass of wine for himself, leaning against the table. "Such a mysterious reply."

Katsuki resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he wondered if the man was always so obvious. Still, he was the only one tonight to have the gall to follow him. His personal opinion had little to do with the current situation. "But a perfectly honest one."

"If you need a... friendly ear." The man offered, glancing over at him.

Katsuki paused, recalling Akechi's words earlier in the evening. He caught himself before his thoughts wandered too far. Akechi, perhaps had meant the words. But they were just another pick-up line to the man he was speaking to now. He wondered where Akechi had gone briefly, and spent another brief moment wondering why he had such infuriating taste in men, before turning back to the conversation. "A friendly ear... and a shoulder to cry on?" He suggested. If the other man wasn't going to be subtle, why should he?

"At your service." Akechi's voice broke into the conversation.

Katsuki started, and the man turned. "And you are?"

"Akechi Imura..." He draped Katsuki's missing jacket over his shoulders in a motion that looked positively proprietary, looking over at the other man. "And you are?"

"Just being friendly." The man straightened hastily. "A good evening to you both."

Katsuki was too bewildered to respond as the man disappeared into the crowd. But he shook himself out of his stupor, whirling on Akechi. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Stopping you from making a mistake." Akechi answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That was Sanada Keiji. The only thing worse than his pick-up lines is his financial situation. He's thousands in debt, and digging deeper as we speak."

Katsuki shrugged. "And if he was willing to get several thousand deeper putting me up for a time that would be his problem. At the very least it would buy me time to do a little more fishing."

"That's cold, beautiful."

"Life is cold." Katsuki countered. "Besides, whose fault is it I need a new benefactor so soon?"

Akechi crossed his arms. "I'm supposed to feel sorry for breaking up your liaison with the village idiot? I'll have to disappoint you."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

Akechi paused, confused. "What shouldn't be too hard?"

"Disappointing me. Few people in my life have done anything else." He turned to walk away.

"Wait, beautiful - "

Katsuki whirled back, cutting him off. "I have a name! Katsuki, remember? Use it." Not giving him a chance to say anything more, Katsuki turned again and walked away.

Akechi sighed, and snagged a cup of wine from a passing server. "Expertly handled." A voice drolled from behind him.

Akechi froze with the cup to his lips, and shot Jin a glare. Lowering his glass he swirled the wine in it. "And?"

Jin walked past him without replying, but paused to glance over his shoulder. "And I guess that explains why you were never entrusted with the difficult guests."

Akechi glared after him as he disappeared among the guests, his hand tightening on the glass until it shattered. Several guests looked at him, then quickly away. One of the servers ran up to check on him, but Akechi waved him away - handing over the broken glass. He paused when he saw the red wine staining his hand and sleeve. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them - slipping the jacket off as he followed Jin's path into the party.

 

* * *

 

  
Katsuki had not returned to his admirers. Retreating to the hallways of the hotel, he was trying to sort through the total wreck his evening had turned into. And how he was going to turn it around. He was beginning to think the easiest route was to move his things to a cheap hotel, and find another party one of the following evenings to attend. He didn't have enough money to last long on his own. Though he could think of a few pieces of jewelry Noe had given him he could hock off for the money if necessary...

"Giving up?"

Katsuki froze at the sound of Jin's voice. He turned to look at him, where he was standing a few feet away from him. "Maybe. Maybe not." Even though he had been thinking of doing just that, Katsuki refused to admit it to the host.

"You know, I told you to mix with the rabble, when did the Court Jester get involved?"

Somehow Katsuki knew exactly who the other man was referring to. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Court Jester, eh? That strangely seems fitting..."

"More than you know." Jin responded. "You didn't answer my question though."

Katsuki shrugged. "He involved himself, I guess." He paused to reflect on his run-ins with the other man. Much like his run-ins with Jin, he seemed to be lacking the **why**  for his interference. Though Akechi, at least, had been of some assistance. Still, he'd also caused his break-up with Noe to occur in a way that made his situation all the more difficult.

"A few of his admirers felt pushy earlier this evening." Akechi's voice broke into their conversation as he joined them. "I dissuaded them from acting rashly."

Katsuki flushed in embarrassment, and shot Akechi a glare for divulging the information. Jin noted the look, and found himself frowning over the familiarity in it.

"I hope you don't mind me cutting in." He held up a tray with three wine glasses on it.

Jin frowned at him as he took a glass, but turned back to Katsuki. "I don't recall you mentioning that earlier." He pointed out.

"It was none of your concern." Katsuki replied, taking a glass to sip from.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree." Jin told him. "Tell me, just who was bold enough to try something like that in a place like this?"

"No need to worry, Kuniaki. They've been removed from the premises." Akechi mentioned casually, sipping at his own drink.

Katsuki looked over at him sharply at that news, but paused as what he'd called Jin sank in. "You two seem to be well acquainted."

"Unfortunately." Jin quipped.

"You needn't be so harsh, King..." Akechi only smiled when Jin stiffened at the name.

"That title isn't mine anymore." He told him pointedly.

"I heard you passed it on to another. But I invented it, remember? To me, you'll always be King."

Katsuki nearly choked on his drink. "Invented it?"

"Didn't you know?" Jin crossed his arms. "Jester here used to be a host at the B&B. Though not a particularly good one."

Akechi chuckled. "Yes, well, it was a lack of manners, not skill, that earned me that distinction.

"So you always insisted." Jin demurred. Akechi frowned.

Katsuki hesitated before speaking. "When did you work for the B&B?"

The question caught Akechi off-guard. He paused, looking into his wine glass. "I trained alongside Jin, in the early days of the company. When the previous owner passed on, I took my leave." He drained his glass, setting it aside.

"Not on the best of terms." Jin added.

Akechi looked over at him. "Don't you have a client to attend to?"

"He had to leave."

"Shouldn't you be reporting back to the B&B then?"

"Don't tell me how to do my business, Akechi." His tone held a warning.

"Is that what this is? Business?"

"..."

"How typical of you to refuse to answer the most important question."

Katsuki drained his cup, setting it down with a thunk. The two turned to him cautiously. "I take my leave of you." Was all he said, before turning on his heel and disappearing up the hallway.

"Hm... I do believe that was the wrong answer, Jin-san." Akechi pointed out. Jin shot him a glare, before setting aside his glass and making to follow Katsuki's retreating figure. Akechi stepped into his path. "Do you love him?"

"Out of the way, Imura."

"It's a simple enough question."

"I won't warn you again."

"I've never competed with you for anything, Jin. But I want that man."

Jin's hand clenched around Akechi's collar, but Akechi didn't flinch - only met his gaze. "Then you better prove you're worth it. That you aren't the same coward I knew. Got it, Jester?" Yanking him aside, Jin released him and strode on.

Akechi stood still for a long moment before his tense stance drained away. "In the end a Jester can only be a Jester, King. Nothing more."

 

* * *

 

 

  
Katsuki stormed up the hallway, trying to calm down. But Akechi's words were echoing in his mind. And his own words from another time and place.

"So, do you really love me?"

"You never answer when it's most important."

He chuckled, shaking his head. He wasn't sure what he was laughing at. Himself. The whole improbability of the situation. At Akechi being an ex-host who'd trained alongside Jin. The irony of that did not escape him, certainly.

He chuckled again, feeling near hysterics. A disaster. The night had been a complete disaster.

He reacted automatically to the hand that grabbed his elbow, whirling in an attempt to cuff whoever had grabbed him. "Let go!"

Jin caught his wrist with ease. "We aren't through talking."

"Oh, yes, we are!" Katsuki snapped, then hastily turned his head to the side. "And don't you  **dare** kiss me."

Jin looked amused. "And why would I do that?"

"You seem to make a habit of it." Katsuki remarked.

"You're the one who told me I could."

"...?!" Katsuki yanked away. "When did I-?!"

"Don't you remember? 'Kiss me as much as you want.' Your words."

"That was different!"

"How so?"

"How not? A different place; a different time; a different me! I don't mind being used, and I don't expect you to return my feelings. But I will not be a joke, Jin. I will not be a game."

"Is that what you think this is? A game?"

"You tell me, Jin." Katsuki turned to look at the other man, but his face was unreadable. Somehow, he wasn't surprised. "No answer? You seem to be such an expert - why don't you tell me what my next move should be? How did you put it? You'd pick the best for me? Well, go ahead - pick the best. Tell me who to choose; what to do. Then do me a favor, and stay away from me. For good."

  
_To Be Continued..._

 


	7. Chapter 7

_"The impact was too strong. I haven't forgotten you for a second..."_

  
For not the first time in his life, Katsuki wished he'd think things through more thoroughly before acting. The silence in the hallway was thick enough to cut with a knife. For what seemed a long time Jin neither moved nor spoke. A circumstance that alarmed Katsuki greatly. Still, he couldn't bring himself to take the words back. 'Too much pride... we both have too much pride...' The thought echoed in his mind as he waited for Jin to reply. But the other man seemed content to remain silent.

"And? Aren't you going to answer?" He finally demanded.

"It seems you no longer have need of my advice." Jin responded. "You have everything all worked out."

Katsuki stared at him, uncertain. He'd been expecting one of Jin's usual quips or insults. Not this. "Jin..."

"But you came to me, Katsuki. Never forget that. And you chose to walk away. Don't you dare to forget that, either."

His heart was pounding, as if to revolt against what he'd done. Aching at these strange quiet words in a way that no insult could ever cause. "...Goodbye, Jin."

Somehow he expected the hand on his arm, the mouth that crashed down to devour his. But he still couldn't stop the intake of breath, or the shiver that ran through his body when Jin's tongue invaded - teasing his mouth with caresses. He didn't stop his own hands from entangling in the older man's jacket. Or from leaning into the kiss, even though he knew he shouldn't.

Jin dragged him closer, his fingers tracing the back of his neck in a barely-there touch that set his nerves on fire, while his other hand flattened against the small of his back - pressing their bodies together. When he finally pulled away, Katsuki could not meet his gaze. He felt him untangling his fingers from his jacket, and did not fight. Made no move to stop him as he turned and walked away. He chuckled to himself as his footsteps faded, and he realized just how badly he'd messed up.

 

* * *

 

 

Akechi had chosen to follow things through. It was against his better judgement, but when had his judgement ever been good? Though spying wasn't any better than stalking, he'd allowed himself to watch Jin and Katsuki's confrontation. He closed his eyes in a pained way as Jin walked away. "Idiot." He breathed, but wasn't at all sure which of the three of them he was referring to. Katsuki's chuckle caught him off-guard. He opened his eyes, watching as he slumped back against the wall, recognizing the defeat in the gesture.

There was a devilish side to him that knew he could swoop in and claim Katsuki then and there. That right now he would say yes if he offered, regardless of his earlier hesitation.

The problem for the devil whispering in his ear was that whenever he began to bend to it, he thought of Aoe Shouga. Jin's earlier words replayed in his mind and he winced. He could be a coward, and have with ease the first thing he'd desired in a long time. Or he could prove he'd changed, and perhaps lose him forever.

A little devil on his shoulder.

And the long-reaching shadow of Aoe Shouga still effecting him years after the man was gone.

Akechi sighed heavily. "Ah, love... what torture it is."

Katsuki stiffened, turning to face him as he entered the hallway. "How long have-"

"Long enough."

"There's a word for this."

"Fate?" Akechi suggested.

"Stalking." Katsuki corrected.

"That too." He replied without shame.

"I take my leave of you." Katsuki turned to walk away.

"So that's it, eh?"

"You saw, right? I think I've screwed up badly enough for one evening."

"You want a tale about screwing up, I can tell you one." Akechi told him.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not in the mood."

"You sure about that? It's about my favorite person - me."

Katsuki shook his head, slightly amused despite himself. "Good night, Akechi."

"When's your room paid to?" Akechi winced at his own tactics as Katsuki froze. "Listen to my story and it's yours for the month."

"For no price but a story?" Katsuki sounded uncertain whether to believe him.

"No price but that." Akechi concurred, waiting.

"It must be some story."

Akechi chuckled dryly. "Oh... it is."

Curious in spite of himself, Katsuki turned back to look at him. Akechi watched him, still waiting. "Are you going to tell it here?"

"Let's find someplace more comfortable, shall we?" Akechi suggested, and saw a spark of suspicion in Katsuki's eyes. "You may not mind standing, beautiful, but I've been on my feet quite a bit already and I'm not as young as I once was."

Katsuki snorted, and walked by him - taking the lead. "My name is Katsuki - do remember it."

"As you command..." Akechi whispered to himself, and followed.

 

* * *

 

 

Amagai sunk his hands into his pockets as he exited Aoe's office. He'd had worse evenings, but there were times he wondered why he'd returned to the B&B. He pushed the elevator button, and paused when it opened. Jin stood inside, his coat and tie in one hand. Something about his posture seemed off. "Jin-san." He greeted, entering the elevator. He wondered if he'd just gotten back, and if he'd seen Katsuki at the Royal Gates party.

Still, he was surprised when instead of exiting or hitting the ground floor button, Jin pressed the door close instead. His confusion lasted until Jin's hand closed around his collar and he found himself slammed against the elevator wall.

"I don't appreciate being set up, Amagai."

He tried to recall the last time he'd made Jin this angry, and decided it hadn't been since he'd gotten too cocky during his early years at the B&B. That was probably the last time he'd called him by his name without being reminded as well. "Did the evening not go well?" He asked, deciding to remain calm for now.

It must have been the wrong question, as Jin picked him up and slammed him into the wall again. "You know what I'm talking about."

Amagai met Jin's gaze. "And? Not like the results of your work? Don't blame me."

"The results of my work?" Jin repeated, his eyes narrowing.

"You think Katsuki would be where he is without your training?" Amagai pointed out.

"This isn't about where the boy is or how he's turned out. It's about you knowing he was going to be there when you chose which job to take."

"So what if I did? Since when do you have an interest in his whereabouts?"

"If you really thought that you'd have told me."

"..."

"You pull this sort of thing on me again, you'll regret it." Jin warned him before lowering him to the ground and releasing him.

Amagai brought a hand up to rub at his throat, his eyes distant. "I asked your intentions before this all started."

Jin snorted. "You're talking like a wife gone home to the family again."

"I'm his senpai, I feel responsible for him." He hit the ground floor button.

"Not responsible enough, obviously."

Amagai's eyes widened, and his hand clenched at his side. "Did he reject you again?"

"..."

 

* * *

 

It was the same sitting room, Katsuki thought as they sat down. The one Jin had kissed his client in. The one he'd left Noe resting in. The night seemed to be going in circles. Repeating and turning back on itself.

"Like many in the service of Aoe Shouga, my employment was not exactly one of choice." Akechi jumped into his tale, not wasting time on small talk. "Though, to be fair, I did agree to it. That was, perhaps, the harshest thing. He recognized desperation, and he used it. We submitted because we were desperate, and he never let you forget that. Is a choice that isn't a choice really choosing? Maybe not, but if asked you couldn't say he forced you. No, he let you force yourself..."

Katsuki watched him. He'd heard a few tales of Aoe Shouga, but not any real details. He'd only worked at the B&B a short while, and the previous owner didn't really seem something he needed to concern himself with. Akechi's words made a shiver run up his spine. He didn't really want to know much, he decided.

Akechi's hand clenched, but he slowly loosened them. "I specialized in displeasing him. My efforts were never more than half-hearted. I enjoyed upsetting my clients, and I didn't care if he punished me."

"The Court Jester?" Katsuki spoke up.

Akechi chuckled. "It was Jin who named me that. And as he seemed to excel where I failed, I dubbed him King. It seemed suiting for the B&B's number one host... but I digress. Yes, I was the Jester. I didn't care if I was the court joke. I didn't care about anything. One man changed that. His name was... Souma." The name was a whisper, laden with emotion. Akechi was silent a moment before continuing.

"He was a client. I'd never had a regular before. Who would want a Jester? No one but Souma. And I loved him. How I loved him..."

"Did he die?" Katsuki asked, thinking he knew where the story was going.

"We all die eventually." Akechi countered, not answering. "He loved me back - or so he said. Enough to want me to be with him forever. He was rich, obviously. Even in that day the B&B was not for just anyone. He thought he could buy me from Aoe. He filled my head with tales of how we'd always be together... and then he disappeared. When I asked about him all anyone could tell me was that he'd left the B&B."

"But why?" Katsuki asked, surprised by this turn in his tale. "Was he... was it a trick?"

"By Shouga perhaps?" Akechi suggested. "I thought so for a time. But trick or not, I couldn't stop loving him. If I was reckless before I was listless after. It was Jin who snapped me out of it. Got into Shouga's files somehow and got Souma's number. I don't know how he did it, or what he endured for it, but he gave it to me. Told me to call him, or forget him... I chose the latter." Akechi chuckled without humor. "Too much a coward to fight, I let him go."

Standing he paced away. "That isn't even the end of the story, though. No. When Shouga died and his son took over I quit the B&B - many did. Aoe Reiji was not the man his father was, but it didn't matter. Most could not forgive the son for the sins of his father. I did not for a long time. He tried to speak to me the day I left, even asked me if I wanted to contact Souma. You can imagine the things I said were not pleasant. I didn't understand. I wouldn't - not until too late."

"A few years later, in fact, when I was contacted and told Souma had died in a car crash. When I found out he'd left me all he possessed in this world. His fortune, his business... and a letter. A letter telling me he loved me. That he didn't understand why I'd taken an exclusive with another client. Perhaps out of fear for Aoe, or even fear of what we shared. But he'd always love me." Akechi began to chuckle again. "An exclusive with another client indeed! As if I had any regular but him! Oh, but Shouga knew what he was doing, the clever bastard. He knew. All that time thinking Souma had betrayed me. And he thinking I'd betrayed him. And yet he loved me enough to forgive me. To give me everything he'd once promised to share. He died loving me, and thinking I betrayed him..." Akechi stopped to look out the window. "And I'd thrown away two chances to change all that. Once because I was a coward, and once because I was too proud. Do you know how many nights I've laid awake thinking about that?"

Katsuki brought his hand to his mouth. His breath sharp in his lungs. "Too much pride..." He whispered.

"I've had a few lovers since then. But I've lived my life alone. Never once did I think of finding another." Akechi confessed. "Until tonight..."

Katsuki froze, turning to look at him. Akechi had turned from the window and was looking at him now. He moved his mouth wordlessly before finding his voice. "No, you don't mean that. You can't mean that."

"Oh, but I do." Akechi told him, coming forward. "I shared my bed, but not my life. No one interested me enough. No one filled me with desire enough. No one made me want them." He leaned down, capturing Katsuki's lips, even as he pulled back. His hand reached up to hold his head in place as he kissed him slowly - running his tongue along his lips, asking for entrance. When Katsuki did not grant it, he pulled back. "I learned my lesson - some things are worth throwing away your pride for.  What about you, Katsuki? Have you learned that lesson?"

 

_To Be Continued..._

 


	8. Chapter 8

_"No matter what those around you say, only what you feel is right. Is your own truth..."_

  
"This is useless. He's not going to talk to me." Katsuki stated. He was seated in Akechi's limousine, which was parked across the street from the B&B.

"Good." Akechi opinioned. "You'll get more talking in that way. Unless he keeps your mouth occupied in, y'know, other ways." His smile was knowing and Katsuki couldn't help but blush.

"I wouldn't count on that." He told him.

"I'm not. That's why I'm waiting. I'm a little torn over what I'm hoping for, but I'm not counting on anything."

Katsuki's eyes grew troubled. "Akechi, I'm sorry. If it weren't for Jin-"

"Don't. You'll only get my hopes up." The other man cut him off. "I owe this to Jin... and to Souma." Katsuki nodded, but still hesitated. "What now?" Akechi couldn't help but smile. "No use waiting for an invitation."

"I just... how do I get in?"

"Breaking and Entering?"

"You don't know anyone on security?"

"Possibly." He admitted. "But it's been quite a few years and I'm not sure how many of the staff are the same. What's wrong? Never broken in a place before?"

"Of course I have." Katsuki answered. "But the last time I broke in here I got caught."

"You got to see him though, right?"

"The situation was a little different."

"I see... I've got an idea. Come on." Akechi stepped out of the limousine, forcing Katsuki to scramble to follow him. He crossed the street casually, entering the employee entrance without looking back to make sure Katsuki was following. He didn't doubt for a moment he was, and Katsuki didn't disappoint him.

"Hey, wait!" The guards were right there, and Katsuki felt like he was watching history repeat itself.

"No cause for alarm." Akechi flashed the guards a smile. "We're expected." His eyes flickered to beyond them. "Ah, right on schedule."

The guards turned to look over their shoulders, and Akechi promptly slammed their heads together. Katsuki let out a gasp at his sudden action. "Are you crazy?" He asked as the guards collapsed to the floor.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought." Akechi ignored the question. "They should really do something about security."

"Akechi!" Katsuki broke in.

"Don't go hanging around here." Akechi turned, offering a wink and a cheery smile. "You've got a lover to catch."

Katsuki hesitated a moment more, then nodded.

"What's going on here?" A voice broke in.

They whirled to find Amagai had entered the hallway. He was nursing a bruised jaw.

"Amagai-senpai?" Katsuki stared.

"Katsuki?" Amagai blinked.

"Do you just know everyone who works here?" Akechi asked, crossing his arms.

Amagai looked over at him, frowning. "Who's this?"

"I don't have time to explain right now." Katsuki stated, not sure who he was replying to. "But what happened-?"

"Jin." Amagai supplied before he could finish. Katsuki stared at him wordlessly. "I was supposed to go to the Royal Gates but there was a conflict. I chose to let Jin go instead."

"You knew I'd be there tonight." Katsuki managed to get out, a slight accusation in his tone.

"Yes, I did." Amagai admitted.

Katsuki stared at him for a minute, then turned to head up the hallway.

"He's not in a good mood."

"I'll take my chances!" Katsuki called over his shoulder.

"Hn... I think I had more fun being a hero the first time around." Akechi remarked into the silence in the hallway that followed Katsuki's departure.

Amagai looked over at him thoughtfully. "And who are you?"

Akechi smiled wistfully. "Just a Jester - nothing more." He turned away. "Amagai, was it? You wouldn't know a good place to get a drink, would you?"

"Funny you should ask..."

 

* * *

 

 

Katsuki's first thought was to avoid the staff elevator. As he headed for the stairs, though, he wondered why he was. If Jin hadn't made it to his room - and he hoped he hadn't - it would be the most likely place to run into him.

There was always the chance he'd meet another staff member, but he'd deal with that if and when it happened. He'd made it this far, and he wasn't turning back now.

The elevator was empty, and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. He hit Jin's floor number, watching as the numbers rose. He still had no idea what he was going to say to Jin, or how he was going to convince him to listen in the first place. If he knocked on his door and he didn't answer, what then?

The elevator suddenly stopped, letting off a ping. Katsuki froze when he realized someone else was getting on. The door opened, and he found himself looking at Kiichi Aoe. Kiichi paused when he saw him, and Katsuki looked away - feeling defeated.

'Of all people to be here. It had to be this guy?' He thought briefly, expecting him to call security any minute. So he was surprised when he boarded the elevator and pushed a button without a word. There was no way he could not recognize him - he was even wearing the same suit he'd last seen him in. Not sure what to think, he risked a glance over and found him watching him.

"Katsuki Kyousuke, I believe it was, wasn't it?" Katsuki did not reply, but he didn't seem to care or mind. "I don't believe I ever told you my full name. It's Kiichi Aoe."

"Ah." Was all he gave in reply. Wasn't it a bit late for introductions? What was he playing at?

"You're here to see Jin, correct?" Kiichi continued cheerfully.

He waited for him to continue, and when he didn't he glanced over. He wasn't smiling, but he was watching him carefully. It seemed this time he expected a reply.

"Or is there another reason you're here?" Kiichi asked pointedly.

Katsuki had the same feeling he'd had when the guards had approached Akechi and him downstairs. Like history repeating himself. What was the reason he was here? Wasn't that exactly the question that had been put to him that day?

The elevator dinged again, indicating they'd reached his floor. He faced Kiichi briefly. "No - I'm here to see Jinnai. I must speak with him."

He was surprised when in response to his answer Kiichi smiled. "He's in a meeting with my brother right now. That's where I'm heading, if you'd care to join me."

Katsuki stared.

"You can't get into his room, right?" Kiichi brought up. "If you wait around in the hallways you might run into trouble. And since you know where he is, why not go to him directly? This does sound like an urgent matter."

Katsuki stepped back into the elevator, letting the doors slide close. Kiichi smiled again, and he wasn't sure whether that meant he'd made a good choice or a bad. Either way it was too late now.

 

* * *

 

 

"Tagawa-san stayed with you longer than any host so far." Aoe mentioned to Jin. "But he requested a different host next week."  
  
"His choice." Jin replied indifferently.

"You don't have any idea what his reason might be?" Jin remained silent, and Aoe looked over to study his stony expression. "...I suppose it isn't important. You're free to go."

Jin bowed, still not speaking, and turned to leave. Before he got there the door suddenly swung open, admitting Kiichi. "Good evening." He greeted the group in the room.

Aoe fixed his brother with a frown. "What are you doing here this late?"

"Early, actually. It is past midnight." Kiichi was undisturbed by his brother's sourness. "Which means I should have said good morning, I suppose. But since nobody here has gotten to sleep yet, I suppose good evening should do."

"Are you here for a reason or just to aggravate me?" Aoe asked pointedly.

"Ah, Noe's still away on his class outing, isn't he?" Kiichi seemed to remember.

Jin usually enjoyed watching Kiichi bother his brother. Or anybody for that matter. But his mood was dark, and even the scene starting to unfold held no amusement for him. He turned to go, but was brought up short by the elder Aoe brother addressing him.

"Ah, Jinnai - there's someone here to see you."

He turned back to look at Kiichi, trying to figure out who he could be talking about. The doctor only gave him a mysterious smile before turning back to his brother.

"Just because you want to work yourself to exhaustion because you don't have a kitten to go home to, doesn't mean you should make everyone else keep hours with you."

Jin ignored the rest of the conversation, exiting Aoe's office to the short hall that led to the elevator. Nobody was there, and he scowled - wondering what game Kiichi was playing. He was tempted to reenter the office and demand an answer, but he had a feeling the other man was purposefully avoiding his younger brother's involvement.

So where else would someone wait? By his room? Wondering if he wasn't being tricked he hit the button for the elevator. It gave off a chime almost immediately. Jin froze when the doors opened to reveal Katsuki inside.

For a moment neither of them spoke. Then the elevator chimed again, and the doors began to close. Katsuki hastily pushed them apart again. "Are you getting on?" He asked him. When Jin remained silent, he felt what remaining hope he had plummet. Was he really just wasting his time? "After breaking and entering and chasing after a guy, the least you can do is hear me out."

The elevator chimed again, but Katsuki kept the doors open, trying to read the closed look in Jin's eyes.

"Are you going to let me on? Or are we holding this conversation in the doorway?"

Katsuki let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, stepping back to let Jin enter the elevator. The host kept his distance, but he was watching him as the doors slid shut. He seemed content to remain silent, and Katsuki was somewhat unnerved at being allowed control of the situation.

"I lied." In retrospect, that probably hadn't been the best way to begin. But he hadn't planned out what to say, and it had made sense at the time. "When I said I wanted you to stay away from me. I didn't mean it. That's the last thing I want." When Jin made no reply, Katsuki turned to face him, determined. "You act like you have all the answers, then you have the gall to ask me a question I answered a long time ago. Where do I want to be? With you! You are the only one I want! I want to be near you!"

"You're the one who walked away. I didn't ask you to go." Jin said finally.

"You didn't tell me to stay either."

Jin scowled and stepped forward, slamming the elevator button for his floor. "You don't think so? Then this really is a waste of time."

"..." Katsuki slumped back against the wall, frustrated and beginning to feel defeated. "You aren't an easy man to love, Jinnai Kuniaki."

"...if the job was easy anybody could do it."

Katsuki chuckled without humor. "You're fast enough to point out when someone's got the wrong idea. What about the right one?" He turned away. "It would be so much easier if you gave me at least some idea what you want."

He reached for the ground floor button, but Jin's hand grabbed his wrist before he pushed it. He turned to look at the other man sharply, confusion clouding his features. Jin's eyes remained on his captured hand at first, then he turned to face him. Katsuki swallowed when he saw the heat in his eyes. When Jin reached out his free hand to trace his lips with his thumb, he quivered under the touch - pressing into the wall in an attempt to hide it. He could tell by the way Jin smirked that he'd failed.

He opened his mouth to say something to break the new silence, but Jin's mouth was on his then. Hot and wet and demanding. The hand that had traced his lips had found it's way under his jacket to his lower back. For a moment it traced small circles before pulling him flush against Jin's body.

He gasped at the sudden action, the intake of breath tugging on the tongue invading his mouth. Jin moved forward - removing his hand from his back as he pressed his body into the wall. The metal was cold even through the jacket and he jerked involuntarily. Jin pinned the still captured wrist to the wall, breaking the kiss briefly to slide off Katsuki's tie and start unbuttoning his shirt.

Wondering when the older man had even gotten his tie untied, Katsuki reached up a hand to stop the one undressing him. He couldn't think straight with him doing such things. Jin's hand captured his, pulling it up to his mouth to nibble on the palm - his eyes meeting Katsuki's again.

Katsuki shivered, biting down on his lip to hold back the moan threatening to escape. But he could tell by the look in Jin's eyes that the host could read the action with ease.

The sudden halt to the downward motion of the elevator took them both off-guard. Jin released Katsuki's hand to lay his against the wall for support. Katsuki found his hand reaching for the wall belatedly, though his body was so tightly pressed between Jin's and the wall he hadn't moved at all.

At the chime that indicated the doors were opening, Jin gave a small growl, releasing Katsuki's other hand to slam the door close button despite the fact they'd reached his floor. Katsuki swallowed, looking up at Jin as he turned back - not certain what the other man's plans were.

Jin leaned down to speak in his ear, at the same time keeping his body pressed tightly against Katsuki's. "Is that clear enough for you?"

As if he could have any doubts remaining after that! Especially with Jin's arousal digging into his hip. He nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Still planning on leaving?" Jin watched him carefully.

"Would you let me go if I said yes?" Katsuki countered.

"I let you go last time."

"That's why I'm asking."

Jin frowned, stepping back. "I don't force someone to stay who wants to leave."

"And I don't stay where I don't know I'm wanted." Katsuki matched his frown.

"You still think-"

"I never understood it, Jin. There were times, looking back, I wasn't sure I was anything but a nuisance to you."

"If you were, I would have told you." Jin said flatly. He paused, studying him thoughtfully. "Why is it so important for you to understand it? Instead of just accepting it? I'm not asking you why, and I could."

"I don't follow."

"You knew men like Amagai. Tohma. Now Akechi. Why me?"

Katsuki stared, floundering. Because he was in love with him. What else was there? He couldn't explain that. He froze then, lowering his eyes away from Jin's searching gaze as it finally clicked into place. A small smile crossed his features before he looked up a Jin again. "Because I'm unlucky that way?"

Jin chuckled, stepping slightly further back to lean against the back wall. "So, what now?"

What now? Was he serious? After what he'd started? He paused, watching the way Jin was watching him. It occurred to him that the other man would have no qualms about finishing what they'd started where they started it. Oh, no. That was not happening.

Katsuki turned to face him, his hands behind his back. "I guess this is our stop." He worked the buttons on the elevator controls behind him, and the doors slid open. Jin's look was smug, and Katsuki's eyes narrowed for a moment before he stepped into the open doorway, sliding off his jacket and toying with the buttons on his shirt Jin had been unbuttoning when he stopped him. "Isn't it?" He stepped out of the way as the doors slid close.

Jin chuckled, straightening away from the wall. Then the elevator jerked and started moving up. He turned his head sharply to the controls, and saw that several floors were highlighted. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

* * *

 

 

Katsuki had no delusions about getting away with the trick. But he needed a chance to recuperate. Recover his senses from Jin's assault on them. He couldn't make things too easy for the host, after all. Though the thought of what Jin might do in return did make him slightly nervous.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he turned to head up the hallway to Jin's room. If he just waited by the elevator for the other man to return his show of will would be fore nothing. Things weren't going to be the same this time around. Not if it was going to end differently.

Preoccupied with his thoughts, Katsuki wasn't prepared for the hands that grabbed him from behind and dragged him through a side door. He let off a shout of surprise, and struggled against the hands gripping his upper arms until he heard a familiar chuckle from behind him. He froze, a blush coloring his face as he caught the scent of Armani cologne. "Jin!" He hissed angrily.

"You need to pay better attention to your surroundings." Jin murmured into his ear, pulling him against him. "You were an easy target."

"Of all the nasty..."

"And your little trick wasn't... nasty?"

Katsuki froze again when Jin shifted the angle of their bodies so his arousal dug into his backside. His blush deepened and his mind blanked in response.

"Now... I think we were in the middle of something." Jin's lips were on his neck then, teasing his skin with light suction as his hands deftly undid the buttons of his vest.

"This is the stairwell..." Katsuki protested, though he'd only just registered the fact himself.

"Your point?" Jin's actions didn't waver, one hand reaching up to begin undoing the buttons on his shirt.

As he had in the elevator, Katsuki reached up to stop Jin's hands from unclothing him. "Now, wait, what if someone comes up-" He cut off into a gasp when Jin's free hand teased his lower abdomen. He wasn't sure whether to be flattered or annoyed that after such a long time the man still knew his weak spots.

"No one uses them." Jin brushed aside the protest, his lips moving down Katsuki's neck to the junction between his neck and shoulder. His hand undid the buttons of his shirt, sliding inside to trace the planes of his stomach and abdomen with a light touch. Katsuki groaned, his one hand reaching up to graze the side of Jin's neck with his fingertips. He traced the shell of his ear with his thumb, then slid his fingers down into the open collar of the other man's shirt. Jin's hands paused momentarily in their caresses, and Katsuki savored the thrill of the small victory.

It didn't last long, and he gave a small gasp when their positions shifted unexpectedly, and he found his back pinned to the wall and Jin's face inches from his own. His eyes widened and he studied the host's smug expression warily.

"Looks like you're feeling gamesome after all. Despite where we are." Jin taunted him.

Katsuki silently cursed himself for the slip, and opened his mouth to reply. Jin's teeth caught his bottom lip, tugging slightly before his lips closed on it, sucking. Katsuki's breath hitched in his throat, and his eyes slid shut when he felt Jin's hands slide into his open shirt. Jin released his lower lip, his tongue tracing the outline of his mouth as his hands began to toy with his nipples. Katsuki groaned, leaning back into the wall for support. Even though he knew he'd lost the battle of wills this time, he couldn't find it in him to care. Not with Jin's touch filling his senses.

Jin's tongue dove inside his mouth then, digging deeply inside to trace along his teeth and the roof of his mouth. His hands moved down Katsuki's body, drinking in the moans that accompanied his touch. His fingers brushed into the waistband of the younger man's pants and he shivered beneath his touch. He broke the kiss slowly, smirking when Katsuki's mouth followed his, seeking more. He kissed him again, briefly, distracting him as he undid the closure of his pants. When one hands slipped in to caress his hip he gave a gasp, pulling out of the kiss.

Jin saw the protest forming in his eyes, and dove down to attack one of his nipples with his mouth, thoroughly enjoying the passion-filled cry that escaped the young man's lips. He sucked the nub in his mouth as one hand traced the still clothed bulge of Katsuki's arousal. Katsuki quivered under his touch, his hands reaching out to trace down his back - lost in sensation, his earlier protests forgotten.

Jin lapped briefly at the salty sweetness of Katsuki's skin before pulling away completely. Katsuki's hands reached for him, but he pushed them away with ease - enjoying watching him try to shake off the lingering effects of their passions.

"What are you-?" He finally got out.

"What was it you said earlier? This is our floor, right?" Jin opened the door, glancing back with a smirk. "Coming?"

Katsuki cursed Jin's inhuman ability to walk after what they'd just done, even as he tried to pull his clothes together enough to make himself decent for the public hallway. "Jinnai, you-" He began angrily.

"You started this game, boy." Jin said without guilt, before reaching out to take ahold of Katsuki's chin, tilting his head up so their gazes met. "Don't you know by now I always win?" He released him, disappearing through the door as it closed.

"Damn it." Katsuki tried to calm his body, but it was still on fire - aching for Jin's touch. A part of him was tempted to walk away and let the host go as unfulfilled as him - at least for a little while. But, no, this wasn't about revenge. He was here to see things through. And they were far from through. "Alright, have it your way." He muttered, his lips curling into an amused smile - though he wasn't sure who or what he was finding so amusing at that moment.

Holding his pants closed, he hurried out the door - chasing Jin's figure down the hallway. He'd just made it to his door, and Katsuki grabbed his arm to pull him to face him. He gave a squeak of surprise when he was yanked into a deep kiss, and Jin's arm wrapped around his waist to press his body into his own. Playtime was definitely over. He could tell the difference in the way Jin kissed him. Could feel the tightness in the other man's body. Somehow Jin had gotten the door open, and Katsuki felt him lift him up briefly to turn them so they could get into his room. He never broke the kiss.

Katsuki reached up to undo the buttons of Jin's shirt as he closed the door. Jin shrugged out of it, pulling off Katsuki's vest and shirt together as he broke the kiss to attack Katsuki's neck with his lips and teeth. Katsuki groaned, his hands caressing the hard angles of Jin's chest, vaguely aware of Jin's hands on his hips - guiding him backwards. His pants were sliding off his hips and he reached for them. Jin caught the hand, pushing the pants down instead and trailing his mouth down his neck and chest.

Katsuki felt his back hit the edge of a wall, and wondered how Jin had guided them into his bedroom while they'd been so preoccupied. He wouldn't dwell on the thought long, though, because Jin's lips and teeth began to work his weak spot on his abdomen. He cried out, his face heating in a blush - his senses on fire. He could feel as Jin finished undressing him, then he was being pulled forward.

He didn't realize Jin had somehow undressed too until he felt his skin on his as they tumbled into the bed. His body was already coiled with heat, and he groaned as their bodies slid against each other. Jin used his knees to spread Katsuki's legs apart, and the younger man moaned as a moistened finger slid into his entrance experimentally. A second quickly joined it, pressing deeper. He groaned, pushing himself harder onto the invading digits. He heard Jin's low chuckle in his ear. "Anxious?" The older man taunted him.

"You don't have to take it easy this time." Katsuki told him. "I have more experience than I did our first night."

Jin's actions ceased, and Katsuki gave a cry of frustration at the pause. The fingers withdrew from his body, and Jin reached up to turn his face so their eyes met. "When we're together there are no other times." Jin's tone brooked no argument.

For a moment Katsuki stared, then his eyes slid close as he let those words wash over him. Opening his eyes again he leaned up - his mouth seeking Jin's. Jin's mouth crashed down on his instead, as he pierced his body with his own. Katsuki jerked at the sudden intrusion, crying out into the mouth devouring his own.

Jin didn't wait for him to adjust, his hips pumped into Katsuki's - sheathing himself further and further into his heat. The younger man's cries were keening as he pounded into his core. Jin actually found himself panting as his body coiled tighter and tighter with passion. He felt Katsuki begin to shake below him in preclimax and he increased his speed and pressure until he felt the body he was inside of clamp around him.

Katsuki screamed, his back arching as his body found release, keenly aware of Jin's own release inside of him moments later. He gasped for breath as he came down, letting his senses stop reeling before blinking his eyes open.

Jin's eyes met his as he slowly pulled out. His own breath seemed heavy, yet he reached a hand up to trace Katsuki's swollen lips. "Not going to faint this time?"

Katsuki smile, reaching up to trace circles on the back of Jin's hand. "Not anymore."

"I'll have to test that resolve." Jin's eyes glinted.

Katsuki met Jin's gaze challengingly. "Go ahead."

Jin's eyes glinted again, and when he pulled Katsuki into another kiss he went willingly.

 

* * *

 

 

Katsuki awoke to silken sheets against his naked skin, and the familiar ache of the morning after with a male lover. It was all so normal it took a moment to remember where he truly was and what had happened the previous night.

His eyes shot open, taking in Jin's room as if to assure himself it was real and not just a dream. There was only the feeling of cool air beside him, and he bit his lip before turning to look at the empty side of the bed where Jin had once been. He reached out to run his hand along the sheets, feeling the remaining warmth as he let himself admit that he was disappointed to awaken alone.

He rolled onto the other side of the bed, burying his nose into the pillow that still smelled of Jin's cologne and soaking in the lingering warmth. It seemed an achingly familiar beginning, and for a moment he was plagued with doubts.

He heard the sound of the door in the other room and paused, listening. Footsteps followed and as they drew closer he closed his eyes - feigning sleep. The footsteps stopped at the edge of the bed and for a moment silence filled the room.

"That's my side of the bed, you know." Jin finally spoke.

Katsuki opened his eyes to look up at the other man, taking in the fact that he was fully dressed. It wasn't the suit from the previous night either. "I woke up and you weren't here." Katsuki wasn't sure if it was an explanation or an accusation.

Jin pushed his legs over a little, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I had something to do."

"I see." He replied out of habit, letting his eyes wander away from the other man.

"Stop that." Jin's words drew his attention back to the host.

"Stop what?" Katsuki's eyes clouded with confusion. He hadn't even moved, and couldn't figure out what he could have done to warrant the command.

"Treating me like one of your Noe's. It's insulting."

"What do you want me to do? Whine about it?" Katsuki finally sat up, ignoring the chillness of the air on his naked skin. "You weren't here. You had something to do. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Did it upset you?"

"...Yes." Katsuki admitted reluctantly.

"Then say it."

There was neither reproach or encouragement to the words. In fact, he seemed annoyingly calm. It irked Katsuki slightly, and he was tempted to snipe at the other man. The feeling passed, though, and he shrugged as he started to move away. "I was upset you weren't here. Satisfi-?" He cut off when Jin yanked him back, kissing him briefly. When he released him, Katsuki didn't move away but he lowered his eyes to Jin's collar - becoming acutely aware of his own state of undress.

"What now?" Jin asked into his ear, echoing the question in his mind he'd been avoiding since he awoke.

"I don't know." Katsuki said after a moment's pause. He drew away from Jin reluctantly as the weight of his current situation returned to him. "My things are in a hotel room half-way across town. When the payment on it runs out I have nowhere to go. I don't have a job... what's that?" He cut off when Jin waved a piece of paper in front of him.

"Seems there's an opening for a pageboy here at the B&B." Jin's smile was smug.

Katsuki eyed him suspiciously. "Oh?"

"Don't believe me? It has the owner's signature on it."

He was watching him carefully, and Katsuki lowered his head to hide the smile tugging at his lips. "I'll think about it."

"It's a last chance offer." Jin said. "If you don't want it..." He made to tear the paper in half.

"I didn't say that!" Katsuki dived for the paper, but found himself caught in Jin's arms instead. With a simple twist the older man pinned him to the bed. Jin let the paper flutter to the floor as he gazed down at Katsuki. The younger man looked up at him warily.

"When's your room paid to?"

"The end of the week." He confessed.

Jin frowned, studying him. "That was a generous parting gift."

Katsuki looked away from his searching gaze. "It was."

"But it wasn't Noe's, was it?" When Katsuki wouldn't meet his gaze, he knew he'd guessed right. It was easy enough to work the rest out from there. "Akechi."

"I didn't sleep with him!" Katsuki burst out.

Jin looked down at him, and for a moment surprise showed in his usually guarded eyes. Then an amused smile crossed his face. "I don't recall suggesting otherwise."

"I... I just thought... I didn't want you to think-"

"Did he send you here?"

"No. I chose to come here. All Akechi did was tell me a story." A sad smile curved the corners of his mouth.

Jin rolled off of him, stretching out beside his prone form. "It must have been some story."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Katsuki said quietly.

Jin didn't reply. Instead he reached out a hand to trace down Katsuki's bare side, savoring the soft skin beneath his fingers. Katsuki turned his body to face him, and when Jin leaned down to capture his lips with his own he let himself sink into the oblivion of his kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

It was afternoon when the door to Jin's room opened again. Katsuki exited, pulling his freshly washed hair into a pigtail. He paused to glance back at Jin, who exited behind him dressed in a different suit than he'd worn that morning. "I'll let you know my address... just in case you want to find me."

"The room next door is still empty." Jin pointed out.

Katsuki offered a knowing smile. "You don't expect me to make it that easy on you, do you?"

"You usually do." Jin taunted, leaning in so their mouths were only a hair's breadth apart. Katsuki frowned at the torment, opening his mouth to argue. Jin caught his lips before he could start.

"What a romantic scene." The two broke the kiss, turning sharply to where Akechi was standing in the hallway - looking amused and dressed in casual clothes.

"What are you doing here, Imura?" Jin crossed his arms.

Akechi ignored his question. "Oh, dear. Did I ruin the moment?" He glanced at Katsuki, winking conspiratorially as he continued to repeat the words from the previous night. "I'm sorry."

Jin frowned over the exchange. "You realize you could get in trouble for being here?"

"Not really." Akechi responded a bit airily. "But I think you should keep that sort of thing confined to the rooms. What with the security cameras and all."

Katsuki froze. "Security cameras?"

"Yes. They're all over the B&B."

"Like the stairwells and the elevator?"

"I would think so, why?"

Shooting Jin a venomous glare, Katsuki stormed off down the hallway without looking back.

"Something I said?" Akechi asked. "Or something you did?"

"You realize I could call security on you?" Jin pointed out.

"You could... but then I could just show them my membership card."

"Membership card?"

"Yep. You're looking at the B&B's newest client." Akechi stated smugly. Jin's look was sardonic. "What? It gets lonely being a corporate big shot. A man could use some company now and then."

"As long as you remember that only the hosts are for company, not the staff."

"Are you suggesting I would try something under-handed?" Akechi's smile was mischievous. "And after I acted so nobly last night."

"I was wondering about that." Jin stated. His face was serious.

The playful smile retreated from Akechi's lips as he met that look. "You got Souma's phone number for me, didn't you?"

For a moment Jin fixed him with a piercing gaze, then he nodded in understanding.

"But... that makes us even, old friend." Akechi stated, the slightest hint of a challenge in his eyes. "So don't mess up. Because I'll be nearby."

"I'll remember that." Jin told him, turning away to reenter his room. "But if you're waiting for that to happen - you're wasting your time."

Akechi smiled before turning away himself. "I hope so." He returned before heading up the hallway.

Jin glanced over his shoulder to watch him go then turned away to reenter his room, closing the door solidly behind him.

  
_Fini_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fic over ten years ago. Akechi was probably the most popular OC I ever created, and I continued to use him through several more LM fics that followed in the same ficverse as this one. I'll be posting them as well over the next couple months. If you know these fics from LJ or Tumblr, there isn't any real changes except some punctuation and a word here or there to clean up the story. If you know them from FF, then they all include explicit scenes I edited for that site.
> 
> I was always glad that Akechi received such good reviews, as he was not an easy character to create. I created and rejected several characters while writing this fic because none of them seemed likely to hold their own against Jin - neither within the story or from the audience point of view. As J&K progressed, however, the challenge also became that Akechi had to hold his own against my more mature version of Katsuki.
> 
> My favorite characters in LM were always Katsuki and Izumi (Sakashita), and it most likely shows in my fics.


End file.
